


one, two, and three

by goldminegoldmine



Series: ace jongin [4]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Aromantic, Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Autochorissexual Character, Autochorissexuality, Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Jonghyun/Lee Taemin, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldminegoldmine/pseuds/goldminegoldmine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/chapters/7772753">mama called you baby center stage</a>, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3917218">pas de deux</a>, and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4190055">my feet first, then  yours</a></p><p>Jongin watches Taemin and Jonghyun have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one, two, and three

Jongin walks in on them.  

He’s shuffling into SHINee's dorm unannounced, exhausted but still too awake, an unwanted buzzing energy. He kind of just wants to fall asleep in Taemin's bed. He always sleeps well here, with Taemin or without. He can barely hear his own thoughts right now; it's late and he feels heavy everywhere. He opens Taemin’s door without knocking.

The first thing he thinks is  _that's not Taemin’s back_ ; the second thing he thinks is  _oh._

That’s Jonghyun's back and Taemin’s underneath him and, oh, that sound  _definitely_  came from Taemin's mouth.

Both fight and flight have left him and Jongin stands frozen and quiet, watching them uninterrupted; the way Taemin arches up into Jonghyun and tilts his head back to bare his neck. They’re both naked and most of Taemin is obscured by Jonghyun's skin, but Jongin can see Taemin's legs as they come up to wrap around Jonghyun’s waist. He can see Taemin’s hands scratch down Jonghyun’s back, just barely leaving marks. He can see Taemin’s face, his eyes closed, sweaty and shimmering, lips parted around a continuous sigh.

Jonghyun moans. Jongin feels hot and cold all over. “Um,” he says, loud enough to be heard.

Taemin’s eyes open to meet his. He smiles. Then Jongin is just hot, hot, hot – there’s no surprise or horror on Taemin’s face, not even an abrupt pause or shift in expression. Taemin just smiles, slows down, and taps Jonghyun.

“Hey,” Taemin says to both of them. His voice is so rough.

Jonghyun turns, hair all over the place, tiny smile curling up.

Jongin unfreezes. “Sorry,” he says as quickly as he can, and leaves.

-

He’s home for maybe fifteen minutes before Taemin shows up. Jongin lets him in, blushing hard. Taemin waits for him get a glass of water and sit down before he speaks. 

“So,” Taemin says.

“So,” Jongin echoes.

Taemin tilts his head and asks, “How do you feel?”

His expression is neutral, curious. Like whatever reaction he has, whatever emotion he shows, will depend on Jongin’s answer.

“I don’t know,” Jongin says. “It was weird, but…”

He thinks about all the shivers that had gone down his spine; each was different. The first flash of pure surprise, starting at his heart and shivering its way back. A mix of hot arousal and cool rushing curiosity. A little bit of guilt. A tremor of discomfort through it all, confusing and winding.

“But not entirely bad,” he decides.

Taemin’s eyebrows shoot up and Jongin blushes even more. He’s used to blushing in front of Taemin now, but he can’t stop his skin from heating just like he couldn’t help staying in that room for so many seconds too long.

“Not bad?”

To Taemin’s credit, his smirk is small.

“Not bad,” Jongin affirms. He doesn’t know what he’s asking with this, but if there’s one imperative he has with Taemin, it’s honesty.

“Okay.”

Taemin nods. He has an early start tomorrow, Jongin knows, so he lets it leave there, presses into Taemin’s side quickly for reassurance and to breathe him in before Taemin slips out the door 

-

Jongin gets a text the next evening.

_would you want more?_

He has to lean against the wall for a moment. He’s inexperienced and he lacks the focus most people have on these things, but his heartbeat speeds up and he can see it again, Taemin’s face in low gold light, feeling a way Jongin never gets to really see. His whole body visible in its pleasure.

_I think so._

-

He tells Taemin not to plan it. Doesn’t think he could handle the pressure, might let his anxiety in too much without an element of spontaneity. He knows vaguely what and vaguely when, but Taemin knows his schedule as well as he does and so Jongin lets Taemin take charge. Every time Jongin walks through a bedroom door now it’s with a breath caught in his throat.

It takes a week of breathless moments. He’s used to the feeling by now, the frantic anticipation. Maybe that was Taemin’s strategy: get him used to the initial fear. Break the ice.

So when he uses his key and walks into Taemin’s room on a Friday, he only falters a little when he sees Taemin and Jonghyun sitting side by side.

They get up to greet him, Taemin with a hug and a squeeze to the nape of Jongin’s neck, Jonghyun with a warm friendly touch to the shoulder. Jongin doesn’t sit on the bed, but in a chair across from them. Sitting, staring so directly, he almost panics.

But Taemin gets up. He crosses to Jongin, leans in so they’re connected at the kneecaps.

“Tell me if you get uncomfortable, okay?” He says softly. “But I think this will be good.”

Behind him, Jonghyun says, “You can tell us what you want us to do, or we can just. Go.” His grin is loose and he’s leaning back on his hands like this isn’t unusual.

Jongin looks up at Taemin. He’s smiling like it’s just the two of them, like always. He leans down and kisses the tip of Jongin’s nose, which makes Jongin giggle and press an answering kiss clumsy to Taemin’s chin.

It’s tough to get the word out, but Jongin says it.

“Go.”

Taemin touches Jongin’s hair but it’s his only lingering gesture before he walks over to Jonghyun, raising his arms and stepping between Jonghyun’s spread knees. Jonghyun smiles with all his teeth, relaxed, and tugs Taemin’s shirt until it comes off.

Jongin leans back in the chair and pulls his knees up to his chest, peeking over the tops of them. He can still feel Taemin’s hand on him. It’s comforting as he watches Taemin’s thin body move, twisting to sit sideways so that Jongin can see their profiles and how confident Jonghyun’s fingers are over Taemin’s ribs, the small of his back.

They kiss with slightly open mouths and when they pull apart their lips stick and pull. Now Jongin knows how Taemin’s lips feel like this and how they look.

Jonghyun mutters but it’s clear in Jongin’s close proximity. “What do you think Taem, slow? Fast?” He wiggles his eyebrows. “Put on a show?”

Taemin swats Jonghyun’s hand away from where it’s moving down to his ass. “Shh. Don’t be weird.”

Jonghyun pouts, “I am weird.”

Taemin tugs Jonghyun’s shirt off one shoulder. “Don’t be yourself, then.”

“Mean. Jonginnie did you know your best friend is mean?”

Jongin startles a little at being directly addressed. He doesn’t know what to say, just flickers between them, Taemin’s gentle eyes and Jonghyun’s playful ones. They don’t wait on him to respond. Jonghyun pulls his shirt off, whacking Taemin in the face with it and tossing it in Jongin’s direction.

Taemin fists a hand in the back of Jonghyun’s hair, pulls him forward in a quick jerky movement and kisses him with his teeth. He nips at Jonghyun’s mouth and pulls, and then they’re kissing with more tongue than Jongin has maybe ever used and their chests are pressing together fully and firmly, both of them on their knees and twisting around each other.

It’s fascinating to watch like this, their seesaw movements, the way they shift the angles of their heads in a sort of rhythm. How Taemin touches when he’s with someone like Jonghyun versus someone like Jongin. The relentless back and forth and roaming of his hands.

Jonghyun pulls back, gets a hand flat in the middle of Taemin’s chest, and pushes him down. Taemin hits the bed with a bounce, hair fanning out behind him. The smirk on his lips is humoring. He glances over at Jongin and rolls his eyes as if to say, _I’m letting him win_. Letting Jonghyun push his shoulders down and pin his wrists together above his head. Taemin smirks at Jongin like _watch this_ and grinds his hips up.

Jonghyun makes a noise like singing and grinds back. His hand on Taemin’s wrists loosens and Taemin grabs him around the waist, flips him over. Jonghyun huffs a laugh, then pouts and says, “You never let me have any fun.”

Taemin sits up.

Jongin can see all the muscles in his side shift as he moves, the way his narrow waist flexes as he rolls his hips, slow. His thighs under his jeans. His bottom lip gone between his teeth. The shape of his raised jaw, the line of his throat, his hair falling into his face.

“No fun?” Taemin asks, moving and moving. Jonghyun whines.

It’s different, seeing Taemin like this. He’s playful with Jonghyun where with Jongin he’s gentle. Commanding and teasing now instead of quiet and soft.

Jongin does watch porn sometimes, sort of enjoys it depending on his mood. Seeing people experience feelings he probably never will, seeing the pleasure, real or otherwise, on their faces. He doesn’t always touch himself, usually content just to watch and imagine. He imagines and he experiences vicariously and it gives him a little bit of a thrill and it’s always enough.

It’s like that now, too, but _more_ because it’s Taemin.

Looking as Taemin leans down to press open kisses across Jonghyun’s chest, the pink flashes of his tongue, and he _knows_ what those lips feel like. He has a place in his memory of all the little thrills and sparks that Taemin has ever given him. It makes the imagining so vivid.

Taemin bends to kiss down Jonghyun’s stomach and Jongin’s own stomach contracts. He lets his knees down from his chest and presses his palms to his belly like he can feel the heat of it through his shirt.

Taemin is grinning now, teeth right at the button of Jonghyun’s jeans. The arch of his back is so pretty, a waterfall curve.

Taemin pauses for long enough that Jonghyun says, “Well?”

Taemin hums. “Well. I’m just trying to think what Jonginnie would want to see.”

Jonghyun pushes his fingers through Taemin’s bangs. He looks thoughtful, glances over at Jongin. Jongin is suddenly very aware of everything. Taemin’s eyes are sparkling. He looks like he’s having fun.

Jonghyun tugs at Taemin’s hair. “I think I have an idea of what he’d like to see.”

Taemin sits up and Jonghyun pushes him. “Up, come on.” Jonghyun looks mischievous, cheeks pink and dimpling up a little. “Sit.”

He moves Taemin to the edge of the bed, legs hanging down, facing Jongin directly. Jongin can see the bulge in his jeans. He looks at Taemin’s face instead.

Jonghyun turns to Jongin and says around a grin, “I don’t know if it means anything to you, but I am very good at this.”

He doesn’t leave room for a response, just goes to his knees in front of Taemin and works his fly open, tugs his jeans and boxers off at once, and then there’s Taemin’s cock mostly hard and curving, and Jongin has seen it before, _touched_ it before, but this time he can see the whole picture. The distance makes it easier to notice how all of his muscles connect when he tenses, to see the current Jonghyun’s touch sends through him, how it raises goosebumps on his soft stomach, how his spine arches just a millimeter more.

Taemin meets Jongin’s eyes and he looks like he’s on his way to wrecked, shoulders back and legs spread out.

Taemin starts to smile for him and at the same time Jongin’s eyes flicker down, just for long enough to see Jonghyun’s lips wrap around Taemin’s cock. Taemin’s smile opens up and his jaw drops and his eyelids close. His whole body goes taut and Jongin can’t move his eyes fast enough to see every movement as it happens.

Taemin’s hands curl into the sheets behind him, his muscles bunch up as he hunches forward. Jonghyun is making muffled sounds around his cock and Jongin’s eyes land on Taemin’s throat, its shining surface and his Adam’s apple sharp as he swallows. Then Jonghyun does something that has Taemin moaning long and high, and the sound sends a fast stab of heat through Jongin, from his cheeks to his chest to his gut. He’s half hard.

He brings his feet up onto the chair again, self-conscious even now.

It’s different when he watches porn, when he can react or not, act or not. Here his reactions are public just like Taemin’s skin.

Taemin’s breaths get harsher and shorter and the noises coming from Jonghyun’s mouth get wetter and Jongin hasn’t blinked in a while. Then the noises stop. Taemin has Jonghyun’s hair in his fist and he pulls him up. Taemin’s naked cock is shiny and wet. Jongin blinks.

They meet in a messy kiss. Jongin imagines Taemin tasting himself on Jonghyun’s mouth and an odd mixture of disgust and arousal curls up in him.

The kiss breaks with a smack and Taemin says, breathy but loud enough to ring in Jongin’s ears, “Can I fuck you?”

Jongin feels numb in the tips of his toes, distanced from reality and suspended in it at the same time. He can’t believe he’s here, that they’re here, that they’re doing this for him. With him. 

Jonghyun groans. “Yes, god. Fuck, yes, obviously.”

He gets up onto the bed, legs spread in a way that shows Jongin almost too much. He supposes it makes sense: Jonghyun thinks he’s curious about sex. And he is, but he’s less curious about the sex than he is about Taemin. He’s curious about how Taemin is with someone else. About this facet of him that Jongin doesn’t share.

“Um,” Jongin says.

They both stop to look at him. Jonghyun’s face is concerned and Taemin is wearing an expression of careful consideration as he tries to read Jongin. “You good?” he asks, and moves like he’ll come towards Jongin.

But Jongin doesn’t really want to touch him right now, holds out his hand and says quickly, “Yeah I’m good. I just. I kind of mostly want to see Taemin’s face.” He looks at Jonghyun. “No offense.”

It’s not that he doesn’t find Jonghyun attractive, because he does, enjoys the fullness of his lips and the slope from his shoulders in to his hips. But he’s here for Taemin almost wholly.

Jonghyun laughs, light and easy. “None taken. Taemin has a good face.”

Taemin just says, “Get on your back.” It’s a tone of voice Jongin’s never heard from him.

Taemin moves them so that Jongin can see Taemin’s face from the side and the whole length of his body as he spreads out over Jonghyun. Jonghyun opens his knees to make room, and Taemin’s body is _so_ long like this, all stretched out and naked, arms muscled from holding himself up, sheet of sweat all over him. Jongin kind of wants to lick over his back, feel the smooth curve of it.

He swallows and it’s loud in his own ears.

It seems like he’s barely blinked before Taemin has a hand down and fingers inside of Jonghyun. Jongin winces, can’t imagine that feeling good, but then Jonghyun’s face opens up, his mouth a perfect circle. Taemin’s smile is tiny but blinding.

Jongin watches, fascinated, as Taemin grips his own cock and pushes. Watches the way Taemin’s face screws up like it’s painful good feeling; the way he starts to move, startlingly close to the familiar way he dances. All the little sounds that spill out from between them.

Jongin finds himself breathing fast to their rhythm.

He can’t tell how long it’s been, but the beat crescendos and Taemin’s hair gets darker on his neck. Jongin’s been hard for a while, but he doesn’t do anything but part his legs to give it more room.

Taemin’s legs start to shake and his sounds get louder and then suddenly he stills, head bowed down and resting against Jonghyun’s stomach. God, Jongin can _see_ the orgasm pass through his body, shaking him all over. It’s maybe more intense from this distance. Taemin is beautiful. Jongin’s chest feels tight.

Taemin moves back slightly, moves out of Jonghyun’s body, head still resting low on belly as if he can’t hold it up alone. But then he moves lower, slides down and sucks the tip of Jonghyun’s cock into his mouth.

Jongin pulls in a sharp breath and spreads his legs wider.

Taemin keeps at the tip, lips stretched red and cheeks hollow. He’s looking up at Jonghyun and Jonghyun’s looking back at him as his orgasm passes ripples through him. Taemin keeps his mouth where it is, pulls off when Jonghyun stills, and presses a smiling kiss to his dick.

Jongin shivers and then they look at him.

Both of them, and he’s hard and overcome with unnamable emotion, thrumming and feeling a little bit adventurous so he gets up, adjust his jeans, goes over to the bed before he has time to change his mind, and kisses Taemin’s mouth. It’s impossibly hot, burns against his, and he pushes his tongue in just a bit. The taste is weird.

Taemin laughs at the way his face twists up.

“Shut up,” Jongin says, slapping Taemin’s sticky shoulder. “Why do you like that? It’s not good.”

Taemin shrugs. “Heat of the moment.”

Jongin kisses him again, closed lips this time.

Jonghyun is looking at them with such a soft smile, face open and obviously loving and Jongin leans down and kisses him too, just because. It’s tiny and firm and safe.

Everything has already taken on a dreamlike warp in his mind, like he can’t process what just happened. Can’t keep track of all the things flipping through him, can’t think about anything changing or not changing, so he just asks, “Can I sleep here?”

Taemin hugs him, slowly to give him time to pull away if he wants, and presses his cooling skin to Jongin. Jonghyun rests three fingers on his arm, just a touch, and says, “Of course.”

They fit into the small bed. 

Jongin’s still hard but it’s not compelling. He kind of likes the lingering heat, the way it feels when he wiggles against the sheets, how his belly cools as his heartbeat slows. It lets him come down all at once.

He falls asleep between them, one of Taemin’s arms a welcome weight in the crook of his waist and Jonghyun’s hand loose around his wrist. He feels full.

**Author's Note:**

> well, i just keep going don't i?
> 
> this won't line up with everyone's identities or anything, doesn't necessarily with mine, but it was fun to roll with what i thought their relationship could be like in this way. talk to me if you wanna~


End file.
